1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor cascode devices.
2. Background Art
A cascode is a two-stage amplifier having an amplifier and a current buffer. Conventional cascodes formed with semiconductor materials often include two transistors, such as bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) and/or field effect transistors (FETs). One transistor generally operates as a common source or common emitter and the other transistor generally operates as a common gate or common base.